


Flowers

by plast1csould3r



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Help me lmaoo, I Don't Even Know, M/M, also little hints of canon viktor but please don't hate me, btw viktor is a bottom case closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plast1csould3r/pseuds/plast1csould3r
Summary: Dyatlov decides to give Viktor something special for his birthday with a little help from Fomin...





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give an special thanks to kriegskrieg on discord for making the corrections <3

The morning was fresh, a gentle breeze was brushing Dyatlov's face. He was walking by the square of the city, smoking a cigarette as usual, when he found a row of bushes. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw the beautiful flowers that bloomed that day. He kept on walking and saw a store nearby, but before entering, he stopped to look at the interesting plants from the outside for a couple of seconds. Upon entering the store, a lovely lady walked in front of him; he talked to her for a couple of seconds and she took him to the back of the store. Anatoly observed the beautiful flowers there, but especially the roses. He grabbed one and smelled it, closing his eyes and smiled for a mere moment.

\- "I want every single one that you have of these" - He told the lady as he was walking to her.

The lady nodded and she showed him other flowers that Dyatlov also ordered. Now at the register, the employee checked his order as Dyatlov paid her with a check.

\- "Sorry for asking, sir, but are all of these flowers for a special occasion?" -She asked, as she was writing.

-" It’s a request from the Director. I'm here just as his messenger." -he answered, "I'll call you a day before the delivery, okay?"-

-”Yes, comrade.” -She said while taking the order sheet and giving him a copy.

Without saying much, he left the store. A few days before the delivery, Dyatlov had a meeting with Fomin in Bryukhanov's office, like always in the very first days of the month.

-"Comrade Director Bryukhanov will arrive a couple of minutes late..." - announced his secretary.

Dyatlov took this chance and told Fomin what he was planning to do. With a long sigh and a very disinterested expression, he agreed to Anatoly’s plan.

-"Thank you so much, Kolya" - He said patting his shoulder.

\---------

The day has finally arrived. That morning, Fomin called Bryukhanov; he needed to see him immediately. Bryukhanov didn't ask, he thought it must be very important for him. Meanwhile, in Bryukhanov's office, Dyatlov was with the flower store workers, who were all placing the flowers in his office, arranging them and making everything as Dyatlov wanted. Viktor's secretary was on the door, checking if he was coming, she didn't understand anything of what was happening, but she thought that this was something fun.

Bryukhanov arrived minutes later, and when he opened the office's door, he was surprised.

He saw all the beautiful flowers.

_All of them are so precious_ , he thought.

He looked around the whole office until he saw the thing he loved the most, roses.

His desk was full of roses of various colors, they all smelled so good. He stood there with his eyes closed smelling the flowers, enjoying their scent. He was so excited about the flowers that he didn't even noticed the arms of a stranger going around his body and hugging him from behind.

-"Happy birthday..."-a familiar voice said. Viktor smiled and he turned to look at him.

-"How did you know about the roses?" -asked Bryukhanov, now wrapping his arms around Anatoly's back.

-"Is it normal that every time you walk by the park or the square, you noticed how well treated the flowers are? In Spring, Summer, even in Fall... - said Dyatlov still hugging him.

\- That doesn’t prove anyth-!!- Bryukhanov wanted to explain, but Dyatlov pressed a finger on his lips, making him shut up. Rubbing his cheek now, Dyatlov got closer and pressed a sweet and gentle kiss.

When they ended it, Dyatlov grabbed both Bryukhanov's hands with his, and looked at him in the eyes.

-"Listen, I know you have plans with you family and wife tonight, but would you like to have lunch with me?"- asked Dyatlov, rubbing Bryukhanov's hands.

-"Of course I want! You gave me the best present already" -He said, blushing a bit.

Dyatlov smiled and went a bit closer, whispering in his ear- " _Later on we can properly celebrate_ " - which sent shivers down Viktor’s spine, making him blush harder.-”I'll pick you up at 12” - he said before leaving.

Dyatlov left Bryukhanov with a smile that it would last the whole day until they saw each other again; Yes, indeed this was the best birthday present ever in his whole life.


End file.
